


Lovely

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Sharla runs into Vanea, who seems to have misplaced her hat.
Relationships: Past Sharla/Gadolt, Sharla/Vanea (Xenoblade Chroniciles)
Kudos: 10





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Shulk and/or Egil content? I know, shocking coming from me, but... hnggg gorlfriends

Seeing a Machina without a hat was like seeing a Homs running around in their pajamas. Sharla had learned that much by listening to other Machina talking to the ever-curious Shulk. She had pushed the tidbit to the back of her head, something that didn’t matter.

Until, well, she ran into Vanea without her hat on. Then the whole fact came rushing back, especially as the Machina tried to hide behind her (quite long) hair. She was clearly embarrassed to be seen this way, but Sharla… couldn’t stop staring.

“Ah, Sharla…” Vanea was the first to speak up. “Have you by any chance seen my hat?”

“Uh… um…” She pulled herself out of her ogling and shook her head. “Sorry, but I haven’t… Your hair, though…”

“Hm?” Vanea stopped hiding quite as much, though her embarrassment was still clear. “What of my hair?”

“It looks nice, the kind I would want to run my hand through.” Sharla didn’t know why she let that slip out of her mouth, but oh well. It was too late now.

“Oh…!” For the first time, Sharla was pretty sure she was seeing a Machina blush. “Thank you, Sharla. Very few have said such over the years… and even fewer have been women as lovely as you.”

And now it was her turn to blush. “No need to flatter me just because I complimented you. I just really meant it.”

“And I mean what I say.” Vanea gave her a small smile, as if her embarrassment of being hatless was gone. “You are a very lovely woman, Sharla. I can see why that Face held you in such high regard.”

She meant Gadolt, and Sharla’s heart squeezed a bit. “Ah, I guess that’s good to know. We were going to get married, after all…”

“Yes, I… Once again, condolences for your loss.” Vanea took one of Sharla’s hands in her own. “If you ever wish to speak of what happened, I am willing to end you an ear.”

“Ah, thank you, Vanea…”

“It’s nothing…” Vanea kissed the back of her hand, and Sharla’s heart skipped a beat. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I really should get ready, before we move on.”

“Ah, yes…!” She pulled her hand away, cheeks still red. “I… I might take you up on that offer sometime.”

She smiled at her. “I look forward to speaking to you more in the future.”

“I… I look forward to it, too.” 


End file.
